Ookami Pirate
by MarikuOokami
Summary: Mariku and Marik are brought to the past by two girls Aqua and Calypso that arent completly human. The girls want them for their mates but what will their answers be? Read to find out. Im not realy good at summaries but please read! Summary isnt that important after all. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

**Well I don't like to talk long and boring stuff so im just going to say two things. First, review and second, enjoy!**

* * *

One sunny day two sisters came from the past with the help of a magical bracelet that the older sister stole from a witch. They were pirates and came to egypt to rob tombs. The older of the two had wolf ears and blue piercing eyes. But the younger had big pretty green eyes and cat ears. Both had jet black hair and bangs. Their hair stopped a few inches above their buts. They were wearing cloaks so you couldn't see what they were wearing and a couple empty sacks.

They saw a tomb in the distance and hurried. The older one came in first and looked around. It was empty and dirty. She poked her head in just a bit and saw lots of gold. Her eyes lit up with greed and she took her sack ready to pounce on the gold. But her sister stopped her and pointed to the other room. She saw two shadows moving and heard laughter. She gave the sacks to her sister and sneaked to the door and poked her had in a bit. She saw two tan boys drinking something that she assumed it was alcohol and smirked.

She looked better at the two and saw the taller one was wearing a sleeveless black shirt. He was well-built and had muscles. She liked his hair the most because it was so wild like a lions. Then she looked at the smaller one and a tought popped in her head. _They must be brothers, they look so much alike. Except the smaller one has kinder eyes and not so wild hair. Maybe I should bring them to my ship...maybe._

"Aqua." My sister whispered my name and I turned around annoyed she stopped me from my perverted staring. I changed my expression to a wicked smile when I saw all the sacks full with gold. Then I put my arm around my sisters shoulders and said in a suggestive tone. "Calypso, darling I just wanted to tell you that I found two very capable man for my crew." She raised an eyebrow and I led her to look at them. After a minute she turned around with a serious expression and suddenly giggled. "Dibs on the smaller one." I smirked and we shock hands.

We pulled the hoods on our heads and took out our weapons. Calypso had a pistol and I had a sword. I counted to three and we jumped out. They looked at use drunkenly and the taller one slurred. "Marik...did you invite these tomb robbers? Cus if you did then your mother is a...bitchh!" The smaller one groaned and said. "We have the same mother you dumb ass!" The taller guy looked confused but then just shrugged and said. "Whatever...then your father is a piece of shit!" The boy named Marik looked annoyed. "No his n...well actualy he is...good for you Mariku you said something smart for the first time in your life!"

The one named Mariku took one of the bottles in his hand and walked towards me swaying a bit. "Hello my...ladies or...gentelman how are you doing this fine day?" He slurred raising his eyebrows in suggestion. I pulled my hood down and smirked at him. He wanted to say something but stumbled and fell on top of me. I laughed and he chuckled. My sister walked over to Malik and sat in his lap. He blushed and smirked at the same time. While I was staring at my sister Mariku tried to kiss me but ended up kissing my cheek.

He then tried again but i pushed him of me and stood up. He scrambled to his feet fast and offered me the bottle with what I think it was rum. I took it with a smirk and gulped half of it without stopping. He looked amazed at me and I handed him the bottle. He drank the other half and smiled a goofy smile. I winked at my sister and she nodded her head with a mischievous smile on her face while giving rum to Marik.

An hour later Mariku and Marik were so drunk they could barely stand. Mariku stood in front of me and swayed left to right. Marik fell on the ground and begun snoring quietly. I tip toad to Mariku and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He didn't respond at all and just fell in my arms. He was pretty heavy but I was very strong my self and had a bit of muscles but they weren't that visible. When we were sure they fell a sleep we went for the sacks of gold and I started chanting the words I heard that old bloody witch say. Suddenly a weird hole with lots of colors appeared in the mid-air and I pushed in the gold.I took hold of Mariku and Calypso did the same with Marik. We jumped inside the hole, but not before I grabbed a couple of bottles of rum.

A few seconds later we landed on my ship. A white-haired guy walked towards me and smirked. "Aye "captain" good you finally decided to show up,and you brought some new idiots to." I smirked and said in a deadly tone. "Aye mate, it aint smart to talk to your captain like that." We stared at each other and started laughing. "You havent changed Bakura,but where is your "friend" Cleo?" He looked away and blushed a bright shade of pink. I turned around and saw Ryou moping the deck. I came behind him and yelled. He jumped 10 feet in the air and I giggled. He pouted,but when he saw who it is, he jumped on me and hugged me. "Aqua your back! I missed you!" I laughed. "But I was gone only a month." He pouted and said in the cutest whimper. "But that is a long time for me." I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Bakura. Put the prisoners in the jail." (A/N:I don't know what are those things that you keep prisoners on a ship called. So sorry if this isn't right but im gonna call it jail.)

Bakura took them to jail and gave Aqua the key. Aqua was tired so she just went to her cabin. When she opened the door she saw all her female crew on the ship. Suddenly an orange haired cute girl stepped in front of Aqua and squealed. She hugged Aqua and started talking. "So I heard you found a mate,Is that true?!" Aqua sighed and looked at her seriously. Suddenly she smirked and said. "It is true...Calypso found one to." They looked shocked at her and then squealed with glee.

Then suddenly every body heard a cracking sound and saw Calypso walking in with a box full of rum in her hand and started jumping up and down from excitement. They all took a bottle and started drinking. An hour later they were giggling like crazy and talking nonsense. "Hey Aqua...*hiccup* are you gonna throw a...girl hang out cus you finally found a mate? We all d-did...its tradition..." Slured the orange haired girl who was actually a witch. Aqua just laughed and nodded her head. The rest of the girls cheered for her. She smirked and looked at Calypso. "What about your*hiccup*m-mate?" The smaller girl just looked at her oddly and grinned. "What about him his my mate either he likes it or not." The other girls cheered for her and gave her another bottle.

They kept drinking for the most of the night and then passed out. When the morning came every girl was soundly asleep. But that didn't last long when Bakura burst in. "Captain! Wake up! We are under attack!" Aqua groaned and yelled at him. "Bakuuraaa! Tell them to fuck of or I will cut of their fucking heads! Now get out or I will push you in to the see!" Bakura just growled and got out. Every girl in the room groaned. Aqua suddenly got tired of the noise and went out of the room.

She saw everyone fighting. Her head throbbed and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She pulled out her gun and blasted some guys head. Everyone looked at her and she scowled. "Where is your captain? Bring him...noooww!" Everybody ran in different directions. After a minute the captain of the enemies was standing there. "Kaiba what do you think you're doing attacking my ship?!" He smirked and said hotly. "I can do whatever i want you stupid mut!" Aqua suddenly pulled him by his collar so they were eye level and said in a sweet tone. "Listen...Kaiba darling im not feeling very well right now so could you come back some other time and we can fight?" He looked skeptical and raised an eyebrow. She groaned and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Aye you dogs! We are leaving this pathetic boat!" As soon as he said that they went back to their ship and sailed away.

Every one was looking at Aqua and she scowled at them. They quickly scattered and she smirked. Calypso came behind her looking cranky which was strange cus she was always happy. They looked at each other and went to check on the prisoners. They saw two shapes sprawled on the floor and snoring slightly. They snickered and unlocked the door. Calypso suddenly blushed a bit but then smirked and laid down next to Marik. Aqua just rolled her eyes at her immature behavior. But suddenly she heard another snoring sound, she looked down and saw her sister was sleeping. She sweat drooped but then looked at Mariku and thought. _"Well why not...I mean he is my prisoner I can do whatever I want with him. Right? Right. He is just a bloody human from the future why should i care." _After a bit thinking she laid next to Mariku and looked at his face. She wondered if the markings under his eyes were painted or not so she traced her thumb over them. _"Nope they are tattooed. Cool. I should really crave the pirate mark on his hand when he wakes up."_

She looked at him for a long time and noticed his ears. She groaned quietly at them. _"This is so frustrating he has the same ears that Bakura, Ryou and that slime ball Seto Kaiba have. I still don't know what species they are...maybe some weird swine species? But that can't be they are to small to be swine ears...ugh I don't really care. If I didn't figure it out for five years then I certainly wont figure it out now."_

While she was thinking suddenly Mariku rolled on top of her so his head was on her chest and she looked down to see if he was awake but instead she saw him still sleeping. She looked annoyed but didn't push him off. His hair was tickling her nose and she fought not to sneeze. She heard him mumble something but she didn't get it. "So...soft and big..." This time she heard him loud and clear and scowled. "Typical men..."

He stirred a bit and Aqua closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. He looked down and freaked out, but suddenly everything from yesterday came back and he relaxed. He looked around him and thought. _"This isn't the tomb...and why are we in the cage? It's probably all Mariks fault...well I should probably enjoy while I can."_ With that thought he lied down and smirked pervertedly. He straitened him self and straddled Aqua. He hesitated but then smiled like a psycho and grabbed Aquas breasts. She pushed him of after a minute and he fell on his back. Then she put her foot between his legs and pressed hard. He looked mortified and glared at her with a look that said you_ wouldn't dare._ She smirked and said. "Aye mate that wasnt a smart thing to do, and if you do that again my foot might slip and crush your little rod." He looked uncomfortable and she chuckled. "Just kidding! I wouldn't do that."

The moment she moved her leg he pounced on her and they fell on the floor with Mariku on top. She smirked playfully and rolled them so that she was on top. They leaned down and were about to kiss when they heard somebody say. "Ewww get a room you two!" Then Calypso and Marik went out and they heard Calypso say. "Hey Marik do you wanna be my mate?" "Sure why not. Are we going to get married or something?" And then they couldn't hear them any more.

There was an awkward pause and they just shrugged and Mariku leaned in to kiss her. They lips were just an inch away and then...

* * *

**So did you like it or not? Should i continue? Please review and let me know if its good or not! And sorry for the clify but if you review I will write faster the next chapter.**


End file.
